


The Night Is Still Young

by teaene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kitchen Sex, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaene/pseuds/teaene
Summary: No longer boys but not yet men. Though still dorks.Well, some of them mature faster than others. And some need a guiding hand. In life. In the bedroom.But they know that their loved ones will always be there for them.





	1. Older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modorenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modorenai/gifts).



An unsuspecting boy was sitting alone in the library. He was reading a book full of difficult words, like “fraternization,” “low hanging fruit,” and “dogma.” One hand held open the pages while the other was writing into a notebook. The boy would read a page, pause, consult yet another thick book, and then continue making notes. He was so engrossed that he did not notice another person had set down their bags in front of him. The other person raised an eyebrow. He sat down right across him, propping his chin on his hand. Waiting for a response that did not seem would ever happen.

The other boy pouted. They haven’t seen each other for nearly two weeks and this was the welcome he got? He attempted to read the book upside down, wondering what was so interesting that he did not notice someone was there. His eyes flickered to the notebook. It was neatly sectioned, highlighted, and handwritten. But the content was equally incomprehensible to someone who did not take European history. He was about to grab the pen in jest when the busy boy spoke.

“Sorry, just give me few more minutes and I’ll be done with this chapter.” His voice was low and soft, apologizing for making the other boy wait. “Suga, we’re in the library,” he said warningly, as the other boy had propped his feet up on his thighs. They were hidden under the table and hardly anyone would notice but it made him squirm a little. The boy called Suga ignored his words. Instead, he leaned on the table and adjusted his right foot so it lay between his legs, touching his inner thighs. As for his left foot, it was still resting on top of his leg. “Suga,” the other boy said again, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice, but he did not look up and continued with his work. Suga pointed his left foot so it poked the boy’s side. Sliding it down further he hooked his shirt with his toe and hitched it onto his foot. Suga maneuvered his socked foot, now touching the other boy’s stomach. “Hey, my foot wants to fraternize with you,” he whispered cheekily.

“That’s not what it means and you know it.” His voice was stern but his face twitched, as if suppressing a smile. “Continue what you’re doing and someone’s going to get punished.”

“Oh, _punished_ ,” Suga smirked and continued to slide his foot up and down. “Who’s the lucky boy?”

“You, if you continue what you’re doing.” The other boy’s eyes flickered to Suga’s foot for a mere second, and that motivated Suga to take it a notch higher.

“Is that a threat?” Suga glided his foot to the stomach and lifted it up to the chest, pulling up the shirt and exposing the stomach. The other boy coughed. Suga could see his foot making a little bulge from across the table.

“ _Suga_ ,” the other boy warned again.

Suga let his foot fall a little lower and traced circles slowly and lazily against the boy’s chest. He could feel the rhythm of the boy’s breathing becoming a little laboured, his chest pushing against his foot as he inadvertently sucked in a breath whenever he grazed a nib. The other boy’s writing slowed. His hand trembled and paused more often than before.  

“Hmm,” Suga murmured quietly so only the other boy could hear him. “Doesn’t it feel _good_ ?” Suga could see red spots blooming on his cheeks; his ears already flaming red. The boy bit his lip. “Oh _yes_ ,” he breathed out the word, almost moaning it, “just a bit _more_ -”

“That’s it, we’re leaving.” The other boy dropped his pen with a clatter and grabbed the ankle. Adjusting his shirt with one hand and pushing the foot away with the other, his eyes avoided Suga’s mischievous gaze. Haphazardly sweeping his things into his bag, he stood up and stalked swiftly out of the library with Suga hot on his heels.

“Daichi! Da-i-chi!”

He did not respond to his name and continued walking.

“Daichi!” Suga took a running jump and leaped onto his back. “Gotcha!”

“Oof!” Daichi stopped at the sudden weight.

“Is ignoring me your idea of a punishment? In fact, is this how my boyfriend should act when he hasn’t seen me in two weeks?” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear.

“Alright, alright, you got me.” Daichi laughed. “Are you gonna get off me so I can give my sugar bear a proper greeting?”  

Suga considered his question for a moment, and decided, “nope! For your punishment you have to carry me home like this.” He grinned and readjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Daichi laughed again. “Your choice!” He bucked, jerking Suga up suddenly. Suga yelped but held on. Daichi clasped his hands underneath Suga’s bum to make a seat. He poked Suga’s bum teasingly as he walked down the street. “Hey, stop groping!” Suga mocked complained, tugging at Daichi’s ear. Daichi replied by poking his bum again.

Suga wriggled, burying his face into Daichi’s hair. He missed this familiar scent. They fell into a comfortable silence on their way to Daichi’s apartment, which was only a few blocks away from the library. Daichi didn’t even break a sweat when he climbed up to the fifth floor with Suga on his back.

Daichi however, did dump Suga on the sofa rather unceremoniously after fumbling to open the door. “Wow, Daichi, you’re as strong as ever.” Suga flirtatiously complimented, sliding his palm up from Daichi’s hips to his stomach, feeling the muscles under his clothes. He looked up at Daichi and tugged at his pants. “So, where’s my greeting, lover boy?”

Daichi chuckled and held Suga’s hand to stop him from stripping him there and then. “Not so fast. Dinner, then sex. Okay?”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Who said anything about sex?” He eyed the front of Daichi’s pants. “For all I know, you probably came in the library just now, that’s why we had to leave.” He smirked at the memory, thinking that perhaps they could have some _fun_ in the library next time. “In fact, I am _positive_ that my foot felt something hard just now.”  

Ignoring Suga’s jibe, Daichi just said, “I’m going to make dinner. You can just make yourself comfortable.” He turned and walked to the kitchen after giving Suga a gentle kiss on the lips.

Suga pouted, watching the bobbing of Daichi’s firm ass all the way to the kitchen. “At least be naked under that apron!”

“It’s too cold!” But Daichi obliged by taking off his shirt.

Suga rested his chin on the sofa as he eyed Daichi’s exposed top appreciatively. He missed being here. He grinned lazily as he watched Daichi cook. Delicious smells wafted and Suga’s stomach growled. He needed to do something to pass the time. Digging out his phone, he snapped pictures of Daichi who was concentrating on cooking. Suga chose the best picture and sent it to Kuroo with a caption, who immediately replied with a torrent of messages.

 

_Suga: hot dish_

_Kuroo: dem arms_

_Kuroo: someone’s getting some tonight ;)_

_Kuroo: me of course_

Kuroo sent a selfie of him cuddling with bespectacled blond, who looked surprised at being photographed. It was Tsukishima, his former volleyball junior.

_Suga: play nice_

_Suga: if you hurt him you’re fucked_

_Kuroo: scary_

_Kuroo: you kiss your man with that mouth?_

_Suga: who says it’s only kissing_

_Kuroo: ok tmi!!_

 

Suga suppressed a giggle. He was about to reply when Daichi called him over. Looks like dinner is done. He was looking forward to dessert.   


	2. After Hours

“Hey, sexy,” Suga whispered playfully. He drew a trail of soapy water up Daichi’s arm slowly and lingered at the nook of the inner elbow. Despite doing something as mundane as washing dishes, muscle rippled as he moved his arm. Daichi still had the sporty physique when they were playing competitive volleyball, and it showed on the lines and thick layers of muscle on his back. He was as strong as Suga remembered, just a little more tan than usual, and he had wanted to touch him for a while now. He sighed contentedly into his partner’s broad back while caressing his arm. He missed touching Daichi.    

Daichi felt his back tingle where his partner’s warm breath had touched it. He was still shirtless, at his dear boyfriend’s request, since dinner, which had been eventful. Suga “accidentally” spilled some sauce on his hand and licked it up so slowly, staring at Daichi as if he’d rather be licking something else. That tongue flicked lightly to his hand, and then pressed against the length of his palm and dragged unhurriedly to the fingertip which came to be covered by his lips.  Daichi found himself mesmerized by the entire display, and now, his partner was again pulling him in with his slender fingers, now tracing wet patterns on his arm. They moved higher and higher to his biceps, spreading a nice warmth despite the cool liquid that dripped down his arm. 

Daichi wondered about how good his fingers would feel elsewhere on his body, oblivious to how the water spilled on the floor and had started to pool at his feet. 

He watched it snake familiarly around for a while more until he could no longer ignore the fact that his shorts, having caught much of the water as well, was getting thoroughly soaked.

“Alright, what do you think you’re doing?” Daichi chuckled. 

He lifted Suga’s fingers and held under the running water, rubbing it clean. With both his hands he massaged the palm gently, and then infected by Suga’s mischief, snickering, used his hand to wipe and rinse off the soapy water on his arm. 

Suga was pulled forwards and pressed against Daichi’s back by the action. Giggling in protest, he struggled and shook his hand, spraying water everywhere. Daichi gave a shout of surprise-he should have expected it-and hurriedly moved to turn off the water source, only to be blocked by Suga and splashed with handfuls of water. 

He wrestled with a slippery Suga, finally pinning him against the sink, restraining him one-handedly. Daichi finally turned off the water source, and by then, they were both utterly soaked. 

Still snickering away, Suga tried to pull his hands out of the the iron grip above his head. Realising that he was going to fail, he appealed to Daichi with his eyes. A hint of cheekiness in his smile, he batted his eyelids and put on the most charming look he could to win Daichi over. He leaned forwards slowly, seductively, knowing that Daichi will not be able to resist.  

“Oh no, you aren’t going to headbutt me again,” Daichi tapped Suga’s forehead knowingly. He had been tricked far too many times and wasn’t about to fall for it again. 

Suga pouted, but he still had one more trick up his wet sleeve. He leaned back casually against the ledge, and puffed out his chest slightly to accentuate his slender body, revealed by the fabric clinging to his skin. Summoning his best come-hither look, it was the most seductive pose he possessed that would bring men and women to their knees. 

At least, it would have been effective if Daichi had not seen it before. 

Well, if Suga wanted to pretend to seduce him, he would play along. Daichi ran his free hand up the wet shirt and peeled back the clinging fabric. He slowly revealed the belly button, the chest, until he took off Suga’s shirt where he wrapped around his wrists as an additional layer of restrain. Daichi brought his hand back down, smoothing his palm over Suga’s exposed body. His dusky peaks puckered at his touch, drawing a sultry moan from his partner’s lips. 

He lingered at his hips, stroking it, and lightly traced the happy trail down to between his thighs.

Suga followed his hand intently, his mouth slightly open with desire. His lips were glistening and red as if he had licked and bit it. Bringing his hands back up to brush his lips, Daichi returned an intense gaze of his own. 

He pressed his lips against Suga’s, tasting dinner and a sweetness that can only belong to Suga. A warm tongue pushed past his lips with such force that Daichi held Suga tighter to keep their balance. The low purr grew in his throat as Suga explored the soft recess; Daichi knew his boyfriend could do things with his mouth that will make him shiver, and so much more. But right now, it was Daichi’s turn to do things with his hand that made  _ him _ shiver. 

Daichi worked his hand down, pulling Suga’s pants askew and exposing his hips. He kneaded his palm on the full roundness of his boyfriend’s ass, firm yet soft, squeezing it. Suga leaned into his palm at his touch, inviting him to feel more, to explore more parts of him. His finger rimmed his puckered hole and Suga shivered, waiting for its entry. It was but a tease; his hand moved and stroked his thigh with the right amount of roughness that tantalized his skin and sent shivers down his body. 

Gasping audibly as Daichi fingered his shaft, his knees weakened, excited by the pleasurable caress. He dipped his hips towards Daichi’s hands, wanting to feel it higher. It slapped against his skin as he moved, eager to be touched. 

Yet knowing exactly what Suga wanted Daichi held back and went lower, stroking him in slow circles at the base. 

Suga rocked into Daichi's palm, angling, begging, but he was unrelenting. Daichi kneaded and grazed just slightly out of the sweet spot, driving Suga crazy with arousal. He pushed Daichi back, ripped off his shorts with surprising speed and and threw it aside.   

Suga lifted his hips, curving his leg around Daichi and pulling him close, feeling his partner’s hardness against his. Suga moved slowly, powerfully; the fabric rasped against his bare skin and triggered all the nerves that pushed him closer to the peak. He pushed his heel into Daichi’s back to hold him closer, pressing with his full body weight. 

A low groan escaped Daichi’s throat as Suga arched on his hard tip. He grasped his hips with both hands to lift Suga up and thrusted him against the wall. He closed his hand around Suga’s shaft while Suga straddled him, rocking with an intensity that made him throw his head back and cry out. Beads of slippery juices covered Daichi’s hand as he pumped and squeezed. 

Suga was close; he locked his legs around Daichi in an iron grip, grinding in circular motion. 

The pleasant friction drew Daichi closer to the peak. He could feel himself becoming slick and sticky and the band of his shorts caught his tip. Impatient to continue he pushed down his shorts forcefully and his erection burst out, the tip glistening. 

Suga had already positioned his pelvis for his entry; he arched his back and pushed down, feeling Daichi enter him fully. 

Gripping Suga’s hips, Daichi thrusted hard and slow, almost pulling out completely before slamming in vigorously. Inside Suga was snug and hot; it grew tighter and squeezed as he nailed Suga over and over. Daichi panted heavily as he drove upwards harder and faster.  

Suga’s breath hitched, he cried out at the impact upon impact.  

Growling in surprise as Suga bit down on his shoulder, Daichi drew in and out in shorter bursts while pumping Suga in the same rhythm. 

Panting heavily and bucking, Suga came hot and fast in his hands, spurting over their bodies. His eyes still closed but moving his hips, Daichi, too, released and flooded Suga with a fierce hotness.  

They shared a deep, long kiss, unwilling to pull apart for even a second. 

Suga rested his cheek on Daichi’s shoulder, content and nuzzling his neck, raking his hand in his short spiky hair, feeling the wonderful warmness that is his boyfriend. Daichi hugged Suga closer and hoisted him securely onto his waist. 

Rubbing his back in big soothing circles, Daichi carried him to the bathroom.

Perhaps they will continue in there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> This chapter was difficult to write but I do hope you enjoyed it!  
> I haven't really decided on the direction for the next chapter (or for the entirety of this story) so it might be another long wait and I apologize in advance for that. 
> 
> I may also just end this fic at where it is right now, but we will see if the Goddess of Inspiration smiles upon me.
> 
> Finally, please let me know if you spot any errors or comment if you would like to share your thoughts!


	3. Immaturity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep I am continuing this.

_ Suga: heya _

_ Kuroo: heya _

_ Suga: so refreshed _

_ Kuroo: o m g you did it _

_ Kuroo: how was it _

_ Kuroo: actually don’t tell me _

_ Suga:  _ _ hot _

_ Suga: hard _

_ Kuroo: STOP _

_ Suga: wall sex _

_ Kuroo: ooh _

_ Kuroo: wonder if tsukki is up for it _

_ Suga: can you even carry him _

_ Kuroo: he’s not that heavy, just tall _

_ Suga: i meant are you strong enough _

_ Kuroo: who says i have to carry him _

_ Suga: leaning him against the wall and sucking him off doesn’t count _

_ Kuroo:  _

_ Kuroo: damn.   _

_ Kuroo: maybe he’ll do me _

_ Suga: omg let me know _

_ Suga: otherwise i’ll ask him _

_ Kuroo: DON’T YOU DARE _

_ Kuroo: he’ll kill me _

_ Suga: ;) _

_ Kuroo: OI _

_ Kuroo: YOU BETTER NOT _

_ Kuroo: OI _

 

*

Kuroo clicked his tongue irritably and tossed his phone aside. Despite all that he had told Suga, the truth is, his own relationship wasn’t going as smoothly. While he was happy for his friend, he was also getting annoyed, mostly at himself, for being jealous.  

He had been with Tsukishima for nearly five years, and though it was not as long as what Suga had with Sawamura, Kuroo felt that it should have been enough time for them to get closer. But they weren’t. 

“You’re getting a lot of messages today.” Tsukishima remarked, a statement that hid a question.

That was the first sentence Tsukishima spoke to Kuroo in two hours, because they had just spent that last two hours watching a dinosaur movie he had already seen a few times before. 

“Just a friend.” Kuroo answered shortly, not really wanting to mention that he had been exchanging updates on their love lives with his ex-vice captain.  

He stretched, relieving his cramped back and the crick in his neck. Kuroo had, rather stubbornly, rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder for the past hour because his boyfriend would not be moved to cuddle in the middle of the movie, not to even hold hands. So Kuroo cuddled him instead. 

Frankly, he was still a bit put out that dinosaurs ranked above him in Tsukishima’s heart. 

Pushing away bad thoughts, he tried to focus on the present. 

“What do you want to do now?” Kuroo caught Tsukishima’s hand within his, caressing the long fingers he loved. Tsukishima turned to him and pulled away, as if conscious of being touched. 

Averting his gaze, he shrugged. “It’s getting late, I should leave.” 

“Oh.” 

There it was again, the awkward silence. 

 

Their relationship was born from competition. Kuroo had taunted him during volleyball practice. That incident turned out okay in the end but Kuroo felt sheepish and apologized. Tsukishima was more than happy to correct him and even thanked him for his motivation. Kuroo had been intrigued by his demeanour and started talking to him often. They even met a few more times outside of volleyball, as friends. 

Well, for Kuroo, he probably had started seeing Tsukishima in the romantic light. It was a few weeks after his high school graduation that Kuroo confessed, kissing him suddenly. Tsukishima had blushed and looked away but he stayed, silent. 

Whether it was consent or confusion, Tsukishima never really gave him an answer. He just sort of went along with Kuroo.

Then that foundation started to cracks. Misunderstandings that turned into small arguments. Small arguments that led to long silences. Yet they were still together.

He had tried, even asked Suga what he should do. It got better for a while, but now, again, Kuroo had been bothered by the lack of progress in their relationship. He pushed that thought away, unwilling to admit that maybe this time Tsukishima had grown tired of him.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima stared at him quizzically. 

Kuroo stared back at Tsukishima, whose eyes glittered in the glow of the monitor. He lifted a hand and caressed his face gently, which had slightly hollowed out with sharper cheekbones and jawline, and a tiny scar left by a stray volleyball. 

“Um, Kuroo?” 

This boy he once knew had grown, almost a man. Yet his nature stayed the same. Tsukishima was still aloof. Kuroo told himself, over and over again, that Tsukishima never initiated because of his personality, but recently, he had grown tired of it.

He had grown tired of comparing himself to Suga’s relationship, which was always so happy, overflowing with a joy that he had yet to experience. Even Kenma, whom had only been enthusiastic about games, now became rather free with his sharp tongue and wit. 

Kenma had been the one who predicted it. “You know it’s going to be difficult,” he had said, skeptical of Kuroo’s choice. “But if you’re serious about him, don’t let him go.” 

At that time Kuroo brushed it off as a passing remark, but as time went by, he had wondered if there was a hint of truth. 

 

“Hey, Tsukki?” Kuroo murmured, suddenly tired. 

Tsukishima twitched a bit upon hearing the nickname, his hand jerked out of Kuroo’s grasp. 

“What?” 

Staring at his empty palms, Kuroo spoke hesitantly. “Do you like me?” 

“Uh, what?” It was a simple question, yet Tsukishima felt uneasy at his tone. Something felt different. “If I didn’t like you I wouldn’t be here.”   

A typical answer but it hurt a lot this time. 

Pushing away his disappointment, Kuroo shoved Tsukishima almost painfully against the sofa. He sought his lips determinedly, and pried them apart with his tongue. Kuroo didn’t care if he knocked his glasses askew; he pinned Tsukishima’s arms down and held him beneath. He drove his hands under Tsukishima’s shirt and stroked his undulating body, struggling to be let up. 

Kuroo trapped him, unrelenting. He could feel Tsukishima’s surprise by the heaving of his chest but still he persisted. He rubbed the sensitive bud with his thumb, and pinched it with fingers. Tsukishima bucked, shocked, but Kuroo was too solid to be moved. He gasped at the sensation but he felt violated, being the target of some unknown lust from Kuroo.

“No… Kuroo…” He groaned, trying to get away, twisting his head. 

Kuroo wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were shut and his face hidden by shadow. Only the ominous lines etched into his forehead were illuminated and that made him seem all the more terrifying.

His mouth was caught once again and probed, and he couldn’t get free. 

Tsukishima panicked, his breath hitching as Kuroo palmed his shaft forcefully with hard, measured strokes. His body was aroused and grew harder in response but he wasn’t. He was scared of this Kuroo that assaulted him.. 

His frightened whimper caught in his throat as Kuroo pressed on skillfully and surely, knowing all of his weak spots. Tsukishima was tight and hard and slick, nearly ready, but he didn’t want to release. Not like that. 

Squeezing his own eyes shut he bit down hard and drew blood. 

The weight lifted immediately. Kuroo recoiled, hissing. A glistening trail dripped from his mouth. Tsukishima flinched and sprung back when he saw Kuroo’s eyes had turned dark and menacing. 

His eyes glittered with bloodlust for a split second before he registered what he had done.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Kuroo stared at Tsukishima, horrified at himself. “I’m so sorry! I-”

“Get away from me!” Tsukishima shouted and threw the nearest thing he grabbed at Kuroo. It hit the wall behind Kuroo and something broke but he didn’t care. He bolted, frightened.

He ran a few blocks before he stopped. Winded and coughing, but finally somewhat calmer, he collapsed on a nearby bench. He needed to think.    

“Tsukki?” A surprised Yamaguchi opened the door. “I’m actually in middle of a meeting…” His voice trailed off when he saw Tsukishima’s face. He immediately let him in. 

“Okay, meeting’s over.” Yamaguchi ordered everyone out, but Tsukishima stopped him. He felt more at ease with the familiar faces. He didn’t need a quiet place, he just wanted somewhere he felt safe. 

“Oh no, it’s fine, Tsukishima. It’s pretty late and we should get going soon,” said a cheery but concerned Hinata. A mix of his old teammates, and from friendly schools, nodded behind him. “We’re just finishing up.” 

Normally, Tsukishima would not have wanted to be the center of attention in a crowd, but he could care less right now. This crowd comforted him, reminded him of what was normal. 

“Sorry for intruding,” Tsukishima said softly. “Thank you, Yamaguchi.” He walked to the corner of the room and settled down on the huge bean bag chair. 

He closed his eyes, soothed by the chatter that did not concern him. 

Tsukishima, worn out by the crazy evening, drifted off to sleep. He did not notice that Yamaguchi had quietly covered him with a blanket.


	4. pause

Yamaguchi was cleaning up quietly after his meeting when he noticed that Tsukishima was no longer asleep on the beanbag. 

Worried, he hurried towards the sound of rushing water from the bathroom and tentatively knocked on the door. 

“Tsukki? Are you okay?”

After a long moment of silence, the door opened to reveal Tsukishima, his face dripping wet and his eyes rubbed red and puffy.  

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he washed his face or just splashed it with water to hide his tears. 

“Hey-”

Tsukishima buried his face into Yamaguchi’s shoulder, seconds before his shoulders started shaking. His words left hanging, Yamaguchi fell silent. He hugged the taller boy tightly, rubbing his back as soothingly as he could. 

It was rare for Tsukishima to breakdown like this.  

Always cool and collected, armed with a razor-sharp tongue ready to refute with cold logic, that was the Tsukishima he was used to. Yamaguchi hardly ever saw Tsukishima disarmed by emotions. Even when provoked Tsukishima would give his opponent such a tongue lashing that they regretted messing with him. 

Except for one particular black-haired guy. 

Somehow, when it came to  _ him _ , Tsukishima’s armour of logic was rendered ineffective and he reacted in ways that was unlike him. Tsukishima acted out of character whenever Kuroo said something that riled him up. 

Even if Yamaguchi had been the one closest to Tsukishima, he was slowly replaced by Kuroo, and honestly, Yamaguchi had been jealous. He didn’t like how his time with Tsukishima was interrupted with phone calls, or how it was cut short suddenly when Kuroo turned up suddenly on weekends, and then Yamaguchi felt that he was the intruder instead.

It wasn’t all bad. Kuroo was really good at science, so he had helped them study on the weekends. Yamaguchi was grateful for that, but getting good grades didn’t seem like an equivalent exchange for losing a friendship.  

But mostly, Yamaguchi saw how Tsukishima’s expression changed whenever Kuroo was mentioned. Yamaguchi was exasperated, because he was caught in the middle. It was like watching a painful romance flick where both parties were unable to confess despite all the encouragement and clues from everyone around them. 

“Tsukki, it's him, isn't it?” Yamaguchi asked softly. “You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. Just say the word and I will take care of him for you.” 

He held his taller friend by the shoulders, staring into his eyes with a serious expression. He was furious enough to deck Kuroo, even though he probably would lose in the fight. 

“You're as cool as ever, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima chuckled softly, wiping the last of his tears away. “I'll be fine.” He exhaled and smiled. “But maybe next time.”

Legs dangling over the sofa, Tsukishima stared into the darkness, replaying the scene in his mind. It was the first time Kuroo had touched him there. Dating for five years without sex, it was probably not normal by today’s standards. But he didn’t like being forced. 

He sighed and turned, sheets rustling noisily.

Why did Kuroo have to do something like that? If he had asked, Tsukishima would have been willing… 

He blushed in the darkness. Despite that, it still didn’t change the fact that Kuroo had made him feel  _ violated _ . He had continued touching him without his permission, and yet Tsukishima’s body had reacted as if he liked it.   

“Damn it, Kuroo.” Tsukishima muttered to the quiet night. 

Contradicting feelings and thoughts churned, keeping him awake for a long time until he finally managed to fall asleep. 

 

Sleep for Kuroo did not come easily either. 

When Tsukishima had stormed out, Kuroo knew he should have ran after the boy, and he wanted to, but he was afraid of what he would do if he had caught up. He froze at the doorway as he watched the boy disappear into the distance.  

Kuroo sank into the sofa with his hands in his head. His hands tightened into fists, knuckles digging into his head painfully. Kuroo let his tears flow, not really sure why he was crying. 

He shouldn’t be the one crying. He shouldn’t be the one who felt pain from rejection, because he was  _ wrong _ . Kuroo had been such an idiot, thinking that Tsukishima would just lie there and take it. 

Fat droplets fell steadily, leaving large, darkened stains on his pants. His chest heaved as he gulped air noisily. 

_ “Tsukki…” _ He groaned, berating himself for not talking it out instead. His body had moved faster than the speed of thought and this was the result. A disaster.      

When Tsukishima pushed him away, his heart hurt more than his bleeding tongue. Kuroo thought he could possibly die from being rejected. Each shaking breath he took forced his chest to expand painfully, and each exhale was shallow. 

He fought down the bile threatening to spill over and curled up tightly, wrapping his arms around his knees, as if it would stop him from feeling like his heart was ripped apart.  

Kuroo sat frozen on the sofa for a long time, staring off into space. Outside, the usual rush of traffic had slowly trickled down as it got later, and soon it was as quiet as it was dark. Save for the occasional hum of the lone car, it was deafeningly quiet to Kuroo. He didn’t even move from his spot when a particularly loud motorcycle roared past. It was as if nothing had mattered from the point Tsukishima walked out. 

Kuroo must have fallen asleep some time in the morning, for when he woke up it was nearly noon. Even without checking the mirror he knew he must look terrible. 

Legs numb from being in the same position for the entire night, he stumbled as he rubbed his face. His cheeks crackled from the traces of tears that dried on his face, and dried blood flaked away from his chin as he yawned tiredly. Shame at what he had done still hung over him and Kuroo hesitated before entering his bedroom. 

Peeking in tentatively, he saw a broken frame lying in pieces on the floor. Kuroo picked them up gingerly and disposed of it. The frame was empty. He had received it as a present a long time ago but had no plans to put up a picture, so it was just as well that it was to be thrown away without being used. 

When that was done he flopped on his bed, feeling empty. Kuroo rolled over to discover that Tsukishima had left his sweater behind. Hugging it close to his body, he buried his face and breathed deeply. There was still a hint of Tsukishima’s familiar deodorant mixed with his body scent.  

_ Tsukki _ . He missed him badly. Kuroo’s intense feelings had waned somewhat, and now he just felt foolish at his reckless actions.  _ If I were Tsukki I would be furious too. _ He groaned into Tsukishima’s sweater at his stupidity. 

He wondered if he should call. Kuroo reached for his phone, finger hovering over his number. He bit his lip, hesitant to further anger the boy. 

Kuroo’s finger trembled and he finally pressed down. A buzzing sound came from inside Tsukishima’s jacket. He fished it out, and stared at Tsukishima’s lock screen. It was a picture of the both of them at the amusement park. He allowed himself a small smile in spite of everything. He stared at it until the call cut off naturally, registering a missed call on Tsukishima’s phone. 

Somehow, Kuroo felt a little relieved that the call had not gone through, but this complicated things a little. He had no idea how he could contact Tsukishima now, since Kuroo had his phone. If he called Tsukishima’s friends, Kuroo would risk revealing their argument and Tsukishima might get angrier at him. Just as Kuroo wondered about his options, his phone rang.

“Um, hi.”

Kuroo sat up immediately at the familiar voice.   

“Tsukki-”

A loud banging from his door interrupted him. “Kuroo, open up if you’re home!” Another voice sounded as if it came from his front door, yet it also seemed to come from the phone.

He scrambled to check. 

“Yamaguchi, I said I’ll check first!” Tsukishima’s exasperated voice traveled clearly from his door. He flung it open to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi outside, arguing. 

Seeing Kuroo, Yamaguchi immediately took a menacing step towards him. 

“You-” 

He was held back by Tsukishima, who sighed, looking slightly irritable. “It’s fine, Yamaguchi. I’ll handle this.”  

To Kuroo, he stuck out his hand. “Can I have them back?” He asked brusquely, staring at his sweater and phone. Tsukishima’s eyes betrayed no emotion; his eyes no longer visibly puffy. He looked as he usually did, aloof and slightly annoyed, this time because of Yamaguchi who was still fuming behind him. 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo apologized softly as he handed them over reluctantly. It was the only thing Kuroo had right now that could make Tsukishima stay for even a moment longer. 

His hands trembled, as he reached out to touch Tsukishima’s arm as he turned away. 

“C-can we talk?” 

Tsukishima paused, but he didn’t look back. 

“Maybe later. I’ll call you.” 

Yamaguchi said nothing but his fierce expression showed his thoughts: don’t expect anything, it said. 

For the second time, Kuroo watched the boy getting further and further away, an unsettling feeling grew in his stomach. What if Tsukishima didn’t call him back? He didn’t want that to happen.

He clenched his fists, and ran after Tsukishima. Kuroo didn’t care that he was barefooted, he just wanted him to stay. 

Kuroo stretched out his arm, grabbing Tsukishima by the hand. Tsukishima swung around, surprised to see him. 

“Tsukki-!” Kuroo coughed, trying to catch his breath. “Don’t leave, please! I-I was just stupid last night and I won’t do it again, I promise-” Panting, he blurted out what he should have said earlier. 

He took Tsukishima’s hand with both of his, pleading with his eyes.   

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, a strange expression appearing on his face. “Uh, ok… But we really have to go.” He pulled his hand out of Kuroo’s grasp gently and pressed it to the boy’s sides. 

“I’m sorry, Tsukki, please-” Kuroo’s voice choked, desperate. “I love you, Tsukki! Please, don’t go…” 

His voice rose slightly in a panic, and a few stragglers threw them a sideways glance. Tsukishima blushed slightly at his confession, wondering how they must look right now. “I know. I’ll call you after class, alright?” He said in a low voice, getting slightly embarrassed as some people actually slowed down and stared at them outwardly. 

More importantly, he could feel Yamaguchi’s hard stare at the both of them, but thankfully he did not speak. “We’re going to be late, so let’s talk later.” 

Tsukishima’s face suddenly flushed red, seconds before he gave Kuroo a light peck quickly on the cheek and hurried away. He prodded Yamaguchi who was staring at their exchange with a slightly opened mouth, somewhat astonished at his friend. 

“Did you just-?” Yamaguchi trailed off in wonderment.

“S-shut up.” Tsukishima sputtered and walked faster, leaving the shorter boy to chase after him, chuckling. 

Kuroo rose a hand slowly to feel his cheek. It tingled where Tsukishima had touched it with his lips. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders and a slow smile crept onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably the hardest to write so far...   
> But it's finally here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This marks the end of the first chapter.  
> Thank you for reading until here and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!  
> I love all constructive feedback so feel free to comment!! 
> 
> Till next chapter!


End file.
